Stepping on Toes A Jeux du Coeur Side Story
by Naria Lacour de Fanel
Summary: In which Undertaker, William, and Grell learn there are certain issues that shouldn't be danced around.


Title: Stepping on Toes- A Jeux du Coeur Side Story

Author: Naria Lacour de Fanel

Pairings: Shinigami sammich, primarily UTxWill in this chapter

Rating: R for implied stuff? LOL

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, NOR IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY WRITING THIS!

In which the three learn there are certain issues that shouldn't be danced around.

* * *

><p>Grell snorted in disdain as he shimmied out of his scant covering, leaving his glorious body exposed for none to see. It shouldn't have to come to this, he thought as he made himself comfortable, but here they were…frustrated, confused, and irritatingly unsatisfied. But now it was up to him to bring them all back together.<p>

Grell had noticed the odd tension building between the two for the past month or so and it truly had begun to worry him. It wasn't like either of them to give in to such immature tactics, but today had been the final straw for the redhead. They'd been having a wonderful time this morning, after having a delightful evening of what he had though been fun for all of them, Grell had the notion to make his husbands breakfast. He'd snuck out of bed extra early, donned only a little red apron and had set about making pancakes for his beaus like the good little wife he'd always wanted to be. Of course knowing it wouldn't be long until they awoke, he was not at all surprised to see a pristine and crisply dressed William drag a still very groggy half-dressed Undertaker into the kitchen by the scruff of his neck and force him into a chair. Grell grinned as he watched Will shove a beaker of tea under the mortician's nose, and as soon as Undertaker registered what was before him, and the contents were imbibed, the elder was as chipper as always. He rose from his seat all smiles as he glided over to start the phonograph, trotted over to Grell, took his spatula from him, and asked for a dance. Grell of course accepted and Undertaker handed off the spatula to William who looked on with disinterest. The mortician spun Grell around and waltzed with him merrily as William took over cooking. The pair laughed and giggled as the elder snuck in a few naughty gropes and some genuinely loving kisses as they danced together. The song eventually ended and Undertaker sauntered over to William and offered him his hand. William, having just poured out another pancake, looked at him curiously, but took the offered hand and stepped away from the stove. However, instead of being pulled against Undertaker as Grell had been, the elder placed Will's hand in Grell's and stepped away with a grin.

"Now you show our lady a good time, dear William, and I shall tend to the breakfast you two have so graciously prepared for us," the mortician chuckled as he took the spatula back.

Grell smiled sweetly at Will, but he swore he caught a glint of disappointment in the ebon haired one's eyes as he stiffly stepped away from Undertaker to change the record. As soon as the music started, William pulled Grell into a passionate tango using elaborate dance steps that the scarlet reaper could barely keep up with, which left the redhead quite surprised and breathless with excitement.

"W-will~!" he tittered happily, glad that he could inspire such intensity in his normally more stoic husband. Grell giggled and nuzzled William's neck affectionately. "Oh, I love you, darling…" he cooed happily as he was swept up into more passionate dancing.

Once the song ended, William escorted Grell to a chair and went to set the table, looking over his shoulder at Undertaker with a cold stare. "And that is how you show a lady a good time."

Undertaker smirked as he finished plating their breakfast and brought it to the table. "Indeed it is, William, but there are other ways to gain a lady's favor," the mortician chuckled as he magically produced a red rose from out of nowhere and offered it to Grell. The redhead's face lit up as he took the offered flower with pleased thanks. William's mouth twitched slightly as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, my apologies, William, does this bother you?" the mortician grinned as he caressed Grell's face, causing the redhead to purr in delight.

William quirked an eyebrow in what might have been irritation as he grabbed Grell by the wrist and pulled the scarlet reaper out of his chair and against him possessively. "No, why should it?" he replied coolly.

Grell immediately tensed up, not at all liking where this was going.

"Tut tut," Undertaker chided. "There is no need to be so rough with our beloved."

The mortician sauntered up behind Grell and took one of his dainty hands to kiss his palm and took one of William's hands to do the same. To Grell, it seemed the ebon haired reaper's irritation seemed to fade just a little…Undertaker smiled genially and pulled William's hand to guide him back over to the table. Grell reluctantly moved out of William's embrace and followed as Undertaker gestured for Will to sit.

"And now, time for a proper breakfast!" the mortician chuckled as he lifted the redhead to place him on the edge of the table, grinning voraciously all the while. Undertaker grabbed up a convenient bowl of whipped cream with a sly grin and leaned over Grell's mostly unclothed body and traced a cream covered finger over his virtually uncovered thighs.

"Oh, won't you just be delicious, darling?" He purred lewdly as he leaned in further and "accidentally" nudged Grell a little too far backwards which caused him to fall off balance (and off the table) and tumble into William's lap. Undertaker chuckled darkly.

"Oh dear, now we have-"

"Stop it," came a low growl from William.

Grell, who had been playfully wiggling in Will's lap for the fun of it suddenly stopped and looked at him with concern.

"Will, are you okay?" he asked meekly.

"Of course he is, darling. I'd venture to guess he's just a little overwhelmed…" Undertaker chuckled as he leaned over the table to continue petting and touching Grell, though the redhead sat a little stiffly in William's lap. However, the elder's action "accidentally" sent the bowl of cream straight over the edge and all over Grell. "Dear me! How clumsy I am in my old age...But now William has a deliciously creamy treat to-"

"Why must you always do these things?" William suddenly barked as he stood up very quickly, which dumped Grell out of his lap into a confused heap on the floor.

"Charon's Oar! William! How could you!" Undertaker gasped as he rounded the table, obviously surprised by William's mistreatment of Grell.

"That's what I want to know!" William snarled as he flushed and gritted his teeth in shame. He moved to kneel down and offered his hand apologetically in order to help Grell up off the floor. "Why do you always-"

"This is no way to treat a lady!" The elder interrupted, nearly shoving William out of the way to get to Grell.

"Oh, STUFF IT! THE BOTH OF YOU!" Grell shrieked as he shot up off the floor, shoving both of them away.

"My dear, I am so sorry this happened," Undertaker said soothingly, reaching out to caress Grell's disheveled hair. "I had no idea that he would react-"

"Hel's frigid tit you didn't know I would react, you scheming, overbearing-" William spat, shooting a deadly glare at the elder.

"SHUT UP!" Grell screamed. "Both of you just shut up! This isn't about me at all, you idiots! How dense could you possibly be?"

Both of them looked at Grell with twin expressions of confusion before turning back at each other and throwing accusations again. Grell was beyond infuriated. Here he had gone to the trouble of making a romantic morning for the three of them, and now they were fighting over him like a piece of meat when their main quarrel had absolutely nothing to do with him in the first place! The redhead sneered and whipped out his chainsaw with a dangerous growl, which was somehow still rather intimidating even with him being so scantily clad and covered in cream. He reared his chainsaw back and slammed it through the table with a roar of anger.

"You two," he snarled lowly as the table collapsed into a defeated pile of useless wood. He turned and advanced on the pair, his chainsaw out in front of him to back them out of the kitchen and into the shop. They quieted instantly and backed away from him and his deadly weapon until their heels ran into the side of an open casket at the same time. Both risked a curious glace down but immediately looked back to Grell when a low growl emanated from his throat.

"Into the bloody coffin," he said lowly, his eye twitching like crazy. When they hesitated, he screamed with a rev of his chainsaw. "NOW!"

The two complied, not wishing to risk his ire any further. They hurriedly lay down in the confined space and Grell loomed over them with his scythe, an expression of pure fury and madness plastered on his face before he suddenly smiled sweetly and giggled very girlishly.

"Good boys~!" he tittered and slammed the lid shut on them and sat upon it heavily. "Now, turning the tables on you again, Unny, you and William will talk this out like adults and get the bloody hell over it!*"

"Grell, don't do this!" William said, pounding on the lid.

"Can't we just talk normally?" Undertaker asked carefully.

Grell's anger having cooled slightly once the two were out of sight, he sighed and rapped the lid surprisingly hard with his dainty hand to quiet them.

"While I know both of you are hopelessly addicted to my body, and rightfully so," he said haughtily with a satisfied grin. "I can't cater to both of you all the time. Even a goddess like myself needs her rest, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy watching you two enjoy each other," Grell purred as he set his chainsaw down. "Yet you two never seem to indulge me or each other in that aspect and my woman's intuition tells me that is the main problem here."

"What-" Undertaker murmured. William cleared his throat.

"What he obviously means is you seem to have no issue with all three of us being intimate together, or even either of us individually with Grell, but when it comes to you and me..." William flushed intensely and looked away. Not that it mattered. It was pitch black in the coffin, but it was habit with William.

"Correct, Willy~! And just thinking of all those tasty images, along with your escapades this morning, is getting me all hot and bothered," Grell groaned seductively, wiggling on the coffin lid. "And here I am, practically naked and covered in all this gooey white cream~! Mmmmmnnn..."

And now we come to where the story first began with Grell removing his tiny apron and taking the burden of restoring the harmony of their relationship upon himself. The redhead was not one to take things lying down...not without some gyrating and moaning of course. He damn well knew his husbands desperately needed to come out into the open with their obvious feelings and shag each other, and if he needed to be the one to get their libidos going, so be it. It wasn't as if he needed to be included. Just knowing that he could make them admit what they honestly felt for one another would be enough to satisfy him. Strangely enough, he now knew exactly how Undertaker must have felt when he was scheming to bring them together...

To Undertaker and William, there was the sound of something sliding across the lid, then soft scratching and a few incredibly lusty groans from Grell.

"What is going on out there?" William asked, his eyebrow twitching as there was a thump and a sharp hiss from the scarlet siren.

"Well, -mnnnnn- I refuse to wait, so, naturally I will just have to satisfy -ah!- myself and you two shall just have to -nnnahh~!- listen and lament what you are missing out on!" Grell moaned lewdly as he writhed on the coffin lid, putting on as dramatic a performance as possible, indulging in a few choice caresses to himself to add some realism.

Both captives went incredibly still listening to the redhead pant and moan while he was doing Hades-knew-what out there while they were trapped and unable to do anything in the damn coffin. True, they had all had a wonderfully satisfying time the night before, but both of their imaginations were quite easily fueled with the sounds Grell was giving them now. Both found it quite hard to concentrate…

"What is the issue at hand, then, William?" Undertaker asked a little too quickly, really trying to concentrate on the man beside him, rather than the one that was currently out of sight and rubbing himself all over the coffin lid. "Do you fear I do not pay you enough attention?"

"That is only part of it," William said hastily, his discomfort growing at admitting his displeasure. He was quite used to voicing disapproval in the workplace, but this was a different situation. Acknowledging that something was bothering him on a personal level made him feel quite...frail. It really didn't help that Grell's vocalizations were making him uncomfortably aware of his close proximity to the elder…

"Then what is the issue?" the mortician asked seriously, his curiosity piqued by the strange combination of irritation and vulnerability in William's admission. So much in fact that Grell's voice seemed to fade away.

"You never initiate..." Will hesitated uneasily, shuddering at the thought that he was giving voice to these seemingly petty issues. "...things with me alone."

"I suppose this is true," Undertaker admitted. "But, also, William, neither do you initiate anything with me."

William sighed.

"I do not often, no. Because when I have tried to assert my desires in the past, you have rejected me by pulling Grell into the picture, but...But sometimes I think I need you. Only. You." William said quickly and awkwardly, both mortified at what he had just said, and also relieved. For once he hadn't thought about what he had wanted to say and just gone ahead and said the first thing that came to mind…and as embarrassing as it was, he realized he truly had meant it.

Undertaker smiled at the sweet words.

"If this is true, then why aren't you 'asserting your desires' now when the opportunity is so ripe for the taking?"

"Because I'm angry with you." William said flatly with a frown.

"And were you not angry with me?" Undertaker asked, trying to mask his grin.

"I am not sure," William said softly.

Undertaker reached forward and gently cupped William's cheek, which startled Will as he was not expecting to be touched.

"I pay you more attention than you realize, William. I know the curve of your face even in total darkness… It is not that I do not feel the same affection for you as I do for Grell. I promise you this," Undertaker said softly and seriously. "I hesitate because I fear you agreed to this arrangement because you wish to appease our lady and only tolerate my presence because she wishes it. I do not wish to cause you discomfort."

"If that were the case, I would not have gone to the lengths I have to bind you to myse- US!" William quickly corrected himself, going back to being defensive. "I am not married only to Grell."

"I know this all too well, you slave driver," Undertaker chuckled. William ignored the ribbing and pressed forward to keep on track, wishing to get all of this weight off his chest while he still had the courage to do so.

"So far the only exception for you initiating things with me has been when you wish to be spiteful in some manner or another. As if you do not respect me," William said tensely. "It should not be that way between spouses."

"I see," Undertaker said softly as he withdrew his hand. "Then, I have yet another confession to make, William."

"What is that?" Will asked rigidly.

"I am guilty of thinking I know what is best, and I fear it has made me arrogant in assuming I know why you act the way you do," Undertaker laughed lightly at himself, but quickly sobered. "Please believe me when I say I do respect you greatly. And because I do, I am afraid to fall under your disapproval."

"Many things fall under my disapproval," William said honestly. "But you are not one of them...most of the time."

Undertaker smiled in spite of himself. William's tongue was often sharp, but it was also surprisingly sweet at the most unexpected times.

"What I mean to tell you is that I hesitate because I do not wish to treat you as I would a woman. I do so for Grell because he enjoys it, but I fear I only know how to romance ladies. I do not wish to disrespect you by accidentally treating you in such a manner. I am not sure how I could cope with having you reject the only way I know how to express my affections. Do you understand?"

"It's not as if I expect flowers and candlelit dinners," William frowned, then spoke very softly. "But if you wish to dance with me, then dance with me."

Undertaker chuckled softly. "Is that what this is about? Because I didn't dance with you?"

William blushed heavily and looked away. "Even at our wedding reception you wouldn't dance with me. I just-"

Undertaker suddenly pulled William into his arms and held him tight. "And I am a fool for not having done so, William…"

Will tensed in his arms, then awkwardly and lightly wrapped his arms around Undertaker in turn.

"Will you forgive me?" Undertaker said softly, running his hands soothingly over William's back.

"I'll consider it," Will said flatly.

"How about a small amount of recompense then, hmm?" Undertaker chuckled as he grasped his husband tighter and pressed his lips to William's with a purr. William almost protested out of habit, but decided against it and nipped the elder's lips to warn him that all was not yet forgiven. Undertaker relented slightly, not wanting to anger his lover, and William dominated the kiss, one hand tangling in silver locks while the other wended it's way into the mortician's robes...

THUMP THUMP

"OH, BASSY~!" Grell moaned long and desperately, breaking the passionate moment. William scowled and broke the heated kiss, Grell's voice reminding him of who had put him in this situation in the first place.

"Grell, that is incredibly tasteless," he snapped as he untangled himself from the grinning, drooling form of Undertaker and rapped on the lid. The mortician grabbed for William again and tried to pull him close.

"No, no, my dear, he wanted us to do this, remember?" the elder purred, running his hands softly over William's sides and lewdly groped his ass. Will's eyes narrowed.

"Don't think you are at liberty to-"

"Mnngh! AH~! SO GOOOOD~!" Grell cried shrilly, shaking the coffin and interrupting William's warning.

Then a chillingly familiar and oddly seductive voice attacked their ears.

"That is because I am one hell of a-"

"WHAT?" Undertaker and William spat simultaneously as they untangled themselves and kicked at the coffin lid in unison, immediately shattering it, allowing them to leap out in frenzied haste.

"Where is it?" Will said coldly as he landed effortlessly on his feet, his scythe already in hand. "Where is the demon?"

"I have warned you before, Mr. Michaelis**," Undertaker growled.

However, the room was empty, save for Grell in a laughing disheveled heap on the floor.

"Oh! Oh you should have seen your faces! AHAHAHAHA!" Grell laughed hysterically.

"What is the meaning of this?" William asked carefully, trying to control his voice. "Where is the demon? I heard it's voice."

"H-he's not here!" Grell giggled, almost breathless from laughter. "I learned how to mimic his voice to keep me warm at night when I was so terribly lonely…Pfft! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, really?" Undertaker grinned, interested in this previously unknown talent. "And who else do you have in your repertoire, my dear?"

"What does it matter? Why did he even-"

"Shh, William," the mortician interrupted William. "Let us see what our lady has kept from us…"

Grell smiled at the mortician as he cleared his throat and sat upright, smoothing his hair and straightening an invisible tie about his neck.

"I am William T. Spears, supervisor for the Dispatch Management Division of Shinigami, This nonsense has caused unnecessary paperwork and overtime. Prepare to have your pay docked," Grell said crisply in a perfect intonation of William's voice.

"Well done!" Undertaker laughed as he applauded.

"Work harder and faster!" Grell continued the mimicry of William's voice. The redhead grinned and suddenly turned a smoldering gaze on the mortician as his tone dropped a few notes lower and took on a more sultry edge. "Harder. Mmnnnn...I said HARDER! FASTER!"

Undertaker blinked slowly as a voracious grin crept over his lips and he began to drool. "Oh, I like that. I like it very much. Though I would much prefer to hear it coming from the real thing."

William flushed bright red and stared aghast at his husbands. "I- I would never-"

"Never say never, darling. I will be glad to prove you very very wrong," Undertaker purred as he suddenly grabbed William by the tie and dragged him off in the direction of the bedroom.

William continued to try to protest, but Undertaker merely quieted him by shoving him against the doorway and kissing the living daylights out of him.

"Let us dance a different sort of dance," the elder said seductively as he once again grabbed the ebon haired reaper's tie and returned to his quest of getting William to the bedroom, both of them disappearing from the redhead's sight.

Grell smiled to himself, quite glad that he was able to inspire such intensity between his two loves. In fact, he was downright proud of his cleverness, and not at all put out that he was not to be included in the debauchery that was about to commence. He truly felt fulfilled knowing that they would finally be honest with one another in all sense. He grinned and stood, deciding that he would clean up when Undertaker's hand appeared from the archway, crooked a finger at him, and disappeared again.

Grell merely smirked. "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind a good show…"

-+- END -+-

* * *

><p>* See "Of Spats and Caskets"(Basically UT does this same thing to Grell and William to get them to kiss and make up over a silly fight)<p>

** See "Certain Things" (Though this is meant in a more possessive way than implied in the original story, UT basically warned Bassy to leave Grell alone)

Okay, so I had this itch to write UTxWill stuff and this is what came of it. I realized I left the relationship between the two rather ambiguous through the course of JDC, so I thought I'd repair that. They do love each other. Will just sucks at expressing things and UT gets too caught up in doing what he thinks is right to see what actually needs to be done. And Grell…well, Grell was tired of all the asshattery. Oh, yes, and they did eventually have a reception because Grell would have insisted upon it.

Wasn't it just so unbearably fluffy? LOL VIVA LA SAMMICH!


End file.
